Return of Light Gaia
Return of Light Gaia is the Hundred-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 7, 2017. Synopsis As they restored the sixth continent though, Chip got sucked him into a mural inside the temple where he got his memories back. Chip explained his history, the cause of his memory loss, and the reason why Asura Gekko remained the same person as a young heir to the Izumo throne. Plot The Episode begins at the sixth Gaia Temple. As they restored the sixth continent though, Chip got sucked him into a mural inside the temple where he got his memories back. Chip explained his history, the cause of his memory loss, and the reason why Asura Gekko remained the same person as a young heir to the Izumo throne. He thanked Sonic for everything and tried leaving to restore the planet alone, but the Four Fleet Alliance convinced him to letting them help. John-117 plummets through Dens' atmosphere using a fragment of the Forerunner 'Dreadnought'. He crashed into the seventh continent where the seventh Gaia Temple and the soon after being found by Sergeant Major[Avery Johnson on a rescue mission to collect the "Chief". Seargent Johnson, Thel 'Vadam and a handful of Marines, head toward the extraction point. Covenant forces are sighted in the area and Johnson splits the group to reduce their chances of getting spotted. John-117 and Thel 'Vadam continue on their way to the extraction zone with the second squad, fighting off numerous Covenant troops in the process, but upon reaching the extraction zone, Avery Johnson's Pelican group consisting of two Pelicans, are ambushed and shot down by Banshees. Johnson and his men are then captured and taken prisoner by a number of Brutes led by a Brute Chieftain. John-117, Thel 'Vadam, and company fight their way through hordes of Covenant and eventually rescue them, after which a Pelican piloted by "Hocus" arrives and picks them up. The Pelican brings them to Crow's Nest which is used as a local base of operations by the UNSC. Here, Commander Miranda Keyes and Lord Hood plan a last-ditch effort to stop the Covenant from activating a Forerunner artifact known as the Ark, uncovered outside the ruins of the city of New Mombasa. If activated, this artifact will activate the Halo Array and wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy. Their plan is to have John-117 and a small group of marines punch a hole in Truth's anti-air defenses, so that Lord Hood can initiate a low level air-strike on the artifact. Their planning is quickly interrupted when power is cut and the High Prophet of Truth broadcasts an announcement to all surviving human forces that their doom is inevitable. Soon after that, the Covenant Loyalists discover the facility and mount a heavy assault. After a brief struggle, the outpost is lost and is destroyed by a bomb activated by John-117. Deep underground, John-117 regroups with the surviving Marines and makes his way into the African City of Voi, Kenya via the Tsavo Highway. Sometime afterward, John-117 along with a handful of Marines destroy the Covenant anti-air defenses, Lord Hood leads the last of Earth's military ships against Truth and the artifact. As Hood mounts his attack on Prophet, Truth activates the artifact and creates an enormous slipspace portal, into which all the Covenant ships retreat and the Four Fleet Alliance and the Egg Fleet went after them. Commander Keyes, John-117, and the Elites journeys through the Portal helping Four Fleet Alliance and the Egg Fleet. Arriving at the Ark, the Covenant Separatist engages the Covenant Loyalist fleet while the UNSC launches a ground campaign. After landing on the Ark, 343 Guilty Spark helps lead John-117 and UNSC forces to the Ark's Cartographer, the map room of the Ark, to locate the Control Room of the Ark. In order to access the Control Room, the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists must deactivate three shield generators which are inside three separate towers. While SPARTAN-117 and the Arbiter succeed in deactivating the first and second towers, Johnson radios Keyes, telling her that he must retreat due to the heavy enemy assault. When John-117 and the Elites arrived to the third tower, Johnson and his men are nowhere to be seen. After the final shield barrier protecting the Control Room deactivates, the Flood-infested High Charity arrives via slipspace and crashes onto the Ark, releasing many Flood dispersal pods and flood-infested rocks as it falls, causing the Covenant to be even more prone to lighting the rings. After handling the nearby infestation, John-117 and Asura leads the remaining UNSC, Four Fleet Alliance and surviving Sangheili forces via armored vehicles in an assault on the Citadel containing the Control Room, which is heavily defended by Covenant Loyalist forces. Once inside the Citadel, Truth broadcasts his sermon and reveals the captured Johnson to his followers. Just as Truth is about to force Johnson to activate the rings, Keyes crashes into the Control Room using a Pelican. Knowing she can't kill all of the Brutes, Keyes realizes that she must kill Johnson and herself to stop the rings from being activated. From behind, Truth kills Keyes with a Spiker, and then forcing Johnson's hand on the nearby terminal, activates all of the remaining Halos in the galaxy. As Asura and company reach the top, two Flood Tank Forms confront them. The Gravemind, communicating through the two Flood forms, urges the two to join forces in stopping the initiation of the Halos and Truth. The Flood help John-117 and Thel 'Vadam reach Truth, taking out the Covenant defenses. With the Flood's help, John-117 and Thel 'Vadam slaughtered all the Covenant forces defending Truth. Upon arrival to the Ark's Control Terminal, they find Johnson mourning over the loss of Keyes, and Truth partially infected. Thel 'Vadam, after a short confrontation with Truth over the true purpose of the Halos, executes Truth with his energy sword, claiming he is too dangerous to be kept alive, just as Asura deactivates all the Halos. Shortly after the deactivation of the Halos, the Gravemind betrays them and prevents the duo from escaping, although Johnson manages to escape using Keyes' crashed Pelican. John-117 and the Arbiter manage to escape from the Citadel via an access tunnel near the elevator they used earlier. John-117 then experiences a hallucination of Cortana and follows the figure to a control panel. He then activated the panel, surprised to see that the Ark was manufacturing a replacement Halo after the destruction of the previous one. Knowing that the threat of the Flood is undeniably apocalyptic, John-117 decides he will activate the new Halo. Needing an Index in order to fire the ring, SPARTAN-117 journeys into the crashed High Charity to retrieve Cortana, keeping his promise and knowing that she still has the Index she acquired from the original Installation 04. Once retrieved, Cortana instructs the SPARTAN to overload "High Charity"'s engines in order to destroy the Gravemind. Thel 'Vadam arrives via Banshee to assist the SPARTAN in fighting the Flood. The two escape from High Charity before it explodes using a damaged but still flyable Pelican. The surviving Sangheili, Four Fleet Alliance, Eggman Empire and UNSC personnel return to Dens leaving only Sergeant Johnson, John-117 with Cortana and the Arbiter to make their way to the new Halo. As they make their way to the new Halo's Control Room, Flood forms arrive via Flood Dispersal Pods to prevent the activation of the Halo. From here, they quickly discover that Gravemind is attempting to reconstruct itself on the new Halo. As Sergeant Johnson tries to activate the ring, 343 Guilty Spark fires his defensive laser at him, mortally wounding Johnson, after realizing that it will destroy the installation. The Monitor then turns against John-117 and the Arbiter, blasting the Arbiter out of the Control Room, leaving the SPARTAN to destroy Guilty Spark by himself. John-117 successfully destroys the Monitor with the Spartan Laser and tries to mend Johnson. Mortally wounded, Johnson urged the SPARTAN to send him out "with a bang". With the Halo activated, John-117 and Thel 'Vadam race towards the frigate Forward Unto Dawn using Johnson's Warthog. With no time to reach the cockpit, John-117 uploads Cortana into the frigate to start taking off before the Arbiter is able to take the controls. The front half of the Dawn, containing the Arbiter, makes it through the portal. However, as Halo shakes itself to pieces during its firing sequence and damages the Ark, the portal deactivates as the other half of the Dawn containing Chief and Cortana enter it. This causes them to rip off from the other half of the ship and be sent to an unknown area of space far enough from the Halo's blast, however, since they didn't come out of the other side of the portal, they never made it back to Dens. Lord Hood holds a memorial service in honor for those who died in the Human-Covenant war, with the Arbiter and many Marines in attendance. With Truth dead, the Covenant defeated, and the Flood wiped out, the long and devastating war is finally over. Though he says he can never forgive the Arbiter for what the Covenant did to the human race, Lord Hood sincerely thanks him for standing by John-117 until the end. After the service, the Covenant Separatists returned to their home planet. Chip led the Four Fleet Alliance to the Temple where they started the process of restoring the final continent. As they thought their mission was over, they were dragged by the roots of the God Tree which drags him and his friends to planet's core where the Land of Apotos in underneath them. Asura saw the roots of the God Tree holding the Dens' crust. Dr. Eggman appeared in front of them and Dark Gaia emerged from the core. Eggman then tells Sonic and his friends about Dark Gaia and how each time he gets a Chaos Emerald and the chakra from the God Tree, it becomes bigger and stronger. Dark Gaia briefly attacked Chip and Sonic before sucking its remaining power out of Sonic. With Sonic too weak to escape, Chip protected him and called the Gaia Temples to him, turning him into the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia soon reached full maturity, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia, and allowing Eggman to envelop the world in darkness. Sonic then transforms into Super Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds and Asura Gekko to use an Avatar like appearance to and takes Perfect Dark Gaia down with the help of Gaia Colossus, but the battle leaves them too drained of his energy to escape. As the final continent moves back into place, Chip flings the Four Fleet Alliance back onto the surface of the Land of Apotos while he remains behind. After Sonic wakes up, Chip's necklace and some parting words are found on the ground. Sonic then picks it up and puts on the necklace as a bracelet to remind them of their adventures together. Afterwards, Eggman sucks up the Chakra Dark Gaia once used into his Egg Pod and flies away. Sonic and his friends are positive that Eggman will be back. Unknown to everyone, Raimei was reawakened from sleep in the land of Apotos which causes Hagoromo's family to be awakened. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Prophet of Truth *Thel 'Vadam *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret *Tartarus *John-117 Battles Galactic Eggman Empire and Four Fleet Alliance vs. United Nations Space Command vs. Covenant Empire Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Konohamaru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Prophet of Truth *Thel 'Vadam *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret *Tartarus *John-117 Locations *High Charity *Installation 00 *Dens Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire and Four Fleet Alliance (due to forming an alliance with United Nations Space Command) Trivia *This Episode is based on Halo 3 of the Halo Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon